Betrayal Inc
by PerseusTimeLord
Summary: Jeb Batchelder and Itex have finally taken over- shutting down all companies and leaving everyone starving. The Flock needs to rescue Ari from Itex's grip- and his own father's. Will Ari be rescued? Will Max admit her affection for Fang? Or will it all end in a blur?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Fang's P.O.V

Fang loosened his grip on his metal flask, sipping the warm, bittersweet liquid until he was savoring the last morsel. He gripped his hands tight on the jagged cliff edge as the moon whisked away at the silvery clouds and he tousled his long, jet black hair.

Fang ears pricked up as he heard the crunch of rocks on the ground. He whipped around, pinning the stranger with they're back against the cave walls.

Max, her eyes wide and hair wild. Her wings were spread far out, as if she could take off. He smirked. It always happened to her when she was nervous.

He immediately loosened his grip on her shoulders. Max shook her head, falling straight out of shock and back to normal Max.

Well, as normal as she could get.

She dusted herself off. Fang leaned back farther against edge "Don't do that!" Fang made his fake-mad face and scrunched up his nose.

Max ignored him and pointed to the silver object. "A flask, really?"

He shook it upside down, getting a small drip. "It's coffee." Max laughed.

"Who puts coffee in a flask?"

Fang smirked again. "Well, I can't exactly carry around a coffee cup." Max smirked. "Well, plus the fact that they don't even sell those anymore."

It was true. Ever since Jeb shut down the manufacturing companies, no one could buy anything. There were gates that locked all factories, stores, markets. No one could buy anything or get their businesses back until they gave Jeb what he wanted. He closed the gates to everything. No one could ship anything in or out.

Ari had snuck in just the night before they closed the gates, coincidentally, and overheard their plans "helping" planning them. Until it was safe, Ari had to stay with Jeb and pretend to work for him until he could escape.

See, no one knows how Jeb managed to close the gates, shipping, factories and basically everything but he did. And he won't open them back up until he gets what he wants. We all know what he wants.

He wants more tests. He wants people to work for his business as erasers to find the one group he couldn't have.

Most of all, he wanted the Flock.

How it all played out in the end was that Jeb's plan worked. He stopped everything and overpowered. Ari had gotten the info the night before his father (Jeb) carried out the plan. He logged into a computer in the lab and tried to email me. The only thing was, he didn't have my email. So the only way he could reach me the one thing he knew: My blog. I got an alert of a message on his blog. Ari had written me a warning in morse code in a comment on the blog. So I gathered the flock and we stocked up on food, water, and all the supplies we could get their hands on before the gates were closed. We found a cave and barricaded it. Every night either Max or me could sit on the edge of the cliff and take shifts for the night watch, watching for the erasers.

Watching for Ari to come back.

Max and I sat on the edge, watching the sky and the darkness perch on the horizon and refuse to let the sun come. Max looked at me with the biggest eyes and I looked straight back. For a moment I thought she would say something inspiring, one of her moments were her words were so softspoken and beautiful and I tell her that she should be a poet and she laughs and doesn't believe me. But she should.

"I thought you just cut your hair." Max giggled.

I slicked my hair back and it cascaded down to my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm gonna cut sometime. Just don't know when." "Well, I'll cut it. Last time you basically almost butchered it off before I grabbed the scissors and cut it **for** you." Max retorted. I rolled my eyes and laughed. The sun was rising and the darkness was disappearing. Max leaned back, trying to get the whole picture of the sky into her vision. "Have you ever wished that life could be like that?" I looked back at her. "Like what?" She squinted one eye and spoke. "Have you ever wished all the darkness would disappear and we could rise up like the sun and there would be more light?" I smiled. There was poet Max. Courage rose to my chest and I slid my fingers into hers.

The sun rose fully and I wished to stay like this forever.

"Yes. Yes, max I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Max's P.O.V

My heart throbbed and fell into state of both shock and fear when Fang gripped my fingers. And even though I refused to admit it it still felt it: Joy. I didn't want to tell him. I had buried it deep within me where no one touch it and no one could see it. Shock and fear came from the fact that he pulled it out. And now it was time to admit it. I think I loved him. I dug deep within me and I found the courage. I gripped his hand back. He looked back at me and I could see the smile creeping into his face and we sat back and listened to the sound of the wind and let our hair flow out into the sky. Finally his hands slipped out and he stood up. "I think we need to go, Max." I stood up and my cheeks burned. "Uh yeah. I'll go wake up the others up." I scratched the back of my head. I swiftly shook the rock across and wiggled into the cave.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel," I shook their shoulders and Nudge rolled over and groaned. "Come on, we have things to do and places to go." Angel's rubbed her eyes and stood up. Gazzy rolled out of his sheets and walked back to his pile of clothes and back to a covered corner to change without a word. I helped Angel take her nightgown off and her dress on. Angel yawned. Ever since Akila and Total have gone missing, she has been going to bed early and sleeping late. She misses them so much. "Where are we going Max?" I smoothed her dress and stared at her closely. "Were going to save Ari."

I hit Iggy with a pillow and he groans. "Wake. Up." Nudge pats to the edge after getting dressed along with Angel and Gazzy. "Iggy. Up. Now!" I hit him one last time with the pillow. "Ack." He stood up. "Chill I'm going, I'm going." He trudged to go change and I left to go sit with the others.

"What? How is that possible? Fang, let me see." I ran over. "What's going on?" I inquired. Fang turned to me. Pain and fear shot through his face. With a shaky hand, he held his phone up and gave it to me. It was his blog. Morse code. A comment. I squinted and tried my best to read it in the small print. I was fluent it morse code, not small print.

The comment was left by Anonymous. I translated and spoke the words out loud. "_Flock. Help. There's no time to write. They are going to interrogate me until I tell them where you are. I have to go. Hide. _

_-Ari"_

I re-read the comment three times and shook my head until I realized. Iggy walked out and saw the faces of fear. "What's going on?"

"Come on. We need to get Ari. We'll explain on the way." I say with a bank face. I took off and the Flock followed.

We need to get to Ari.

I led the flock behind me. "Come on guys. The school should be around here somewhere." I led them until our wings grew tired and we were sore and finally Gazzy spotted the black rooftop of the school and we soared down into the woods behind the school.

"Okay guys. We have to figure out a way to get out. They have been looking for us and if we're caught, were goners." Fang stated. I nodded. "We need a plan." Angel looked at me. "Max, I could try to sneak in and get caught. If I can get in there, I can use my mind control and distract them with something and convince them not to go back to the door and to stay there.

You guys could get in and get Ari and get out. I could distract them that long if you hurry." I patted Angel's head. "I'm not sure about that, sweetie, but it's a good idea." Fang grabbed my arm and I got the same heart-drop-to-my-stomach feeling like I did before. He looked at me sternly. "Max, we should do it. Angel is great at this stuff. It's never failed and it's our best chance." I nodded. Alright.

Angel straightened her bow, smoothed her hair and skipped to the front door with confidence brimming through her dress hems. "Good luck, little Angel." I smiled and breathed. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
